Lunatic
by Sehun's Dick is Mine
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah orang gila; gila saat memuaskan dirinya dengan Oh Sehun sebagai objek khayal. HunKai. Yaoi. Prolog [0/3].
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note :**

 **Kali pertama dan terakhir aku nulis fiksi-biadab-ini. Gak ada yang ingin ku sampe in. Cuma satu. Untuk si jalang gila yang udah buat aku lakuin DOSA BESAR ini.**

 **FUCK YOU. REST IN PEACE. YOU BITCH.**

* * *

Meledak. Putih. Terbang.

Nafas memburu, tubuh bergetar menembakkan cairan putih lengket dalam jumlah besar dalam beberapa semprotan.

Lubang anal berkedut betah menjepit karet keras berbentuk kejantanan; karena sang pemilik masih betah menempatkan itu disana. Membiarkan benda itu memijat dinding analnya beberapa kali lagi.

"..sehun.."

Kata -berbalut erangan- terlantun melewati belah bibir seperempat menganga, sementara kepala menyusun beribu fantasi kotor. Mata terpejam menghayati, seakan sang objek fantasi nyata adanya.

Penambahan tenaga pada kocokan di penis kokoh yang terasa pas dalam jepitan salah satu dua lubang. Pun pada penis karet yang telah terlalu lama mengaduk dan menggesek lubang anal. Keringat membasahi tubuh berkulit kecoklatan kian menambah indah pemandangan.

Enam ribu detik mengerangkan nama yang sama; menggesek lubang anal seakan gila; mengocok penis tanpa henti hingga tangan terasa pegal; mengantarkan Jongin pada klimaks keduanya.

Mengucur lebih banyak, seperti tanpa henti. Erangan panjang dan gelinjang tubuh berakhir dua belas detik setelah seluruh cairan semen keluar. Bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya sperma yang berkualitas dan banyak.

Meraih seluruh cairan yang tertembak ke perut dan dada dengan jari-jarinya, menghisap itu seakan penis berlumurkan sperma. Menghabiskan waktu seratus dua puluh detik untuk itu sebelum mencabut penis karet yang mengisi lubang analnya.

Terasa kosong dan itu sedikit menganggu, jadi, Jongin membawa tiga jarinya sebagai pengganti. Memainkan jarinya dengan tempo seperti biasa.

Karena ini tak akan berakhir dengan cepat. Oh Sehun terlalu berbahaya baginya.

Karena Sehun adalah zat adiktif; pemicu memuncaknya nafsu seksualnya Jongin.

* * *

 **.. [Lunatic] ..**

 **Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

 **Drama x Mature x Romance**

 **PWP – Porn With Plot**

* * *

Hembusan keempat, saat seseorang meraih paksa batang nikotin dari tangan Sehun. Menempatkan itu di bawah tapak sepatu mahalnya; menginjaknya kasar.

"Apa masalahmu, sialan?"

Mood Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik, ia bisa saja mematahkan kedua lengan bajingan itu sekarang juga.

"Hanya mengingatkan kalau kau memiliki riwayat penyakit paru-paru. Berhenti menyusahkanku, brengsek."

Alih-alih memberikan respon, tangan terulur menarik sebatang lainnya membakar dan menghisapnya lagi. Asapnya ia hembuskan ke atas pria lain.

"Jangan urusi aku lagi kalau begitu."

Tawa sarkastik terdengar keras, pria bermarga Park melempar tatap tajam. "Akan kulakukan kalau aku bisa, bajingan." sebuah penegasan berselimutkan kebohongan. "Aku masih terikat kontrak bersamamu dan pesan mendiang Ibumu."

"Putuskan kontrak dan abaikan pesan itu. Kau terbebas dariku."

Bara rokok padam setelah berciuman dengan asbak. Tatap datar melayang, menahan pria tinggi di depannya bicara.

"Jangan cegah aku menjemput kematianku. Karena kau tahu lebih dari siapapun." penegasan itu menghadirkan hening beberapa ratus detik. Sebelum terpecahkan oleh celetuk tiba-tiba Sehun.

"Bisakah kau membuka pantat mu untukku? Mendadak aku ingin meniduri seorang lelaki."

Pria bermarga Park melontarkan sebuah makian. "Kau butuh lubang untuk penismu kan?" kakinya terangkat, mendarat tepat di atas selangkangan menggembung Sehun. Memberikan tekanan kuat diatasnya. "Rasakan jepitan lubang neraka ini."

Menariknya kembali, tertawa mengejek keatas Sehun sebelum pergi.

Tawa Sehun meledak. "Hei, boleh juga. Rasanya enak juga." setengah berteriak ia kearah Park Chanyeol. Tertawa seiring dengan menghilang punggung lebar itu dari pandangan.

* * *

Ciuman panas mengawali pergumulan—Jongin melakukannya, ia bertindak begitu agresif.

Bibir tebal pemuda berkulit tan melumat rakus bibir tipis pemuda berkulit pucat. Menghisap dengan kuat sebelum meloloskan lidah ke dalam mulut pemuda Oh.

Seringai kecil tertarik di ujung bibir pemuda Oh; menikmati keagresifan pemuda Kim. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk berciuman, tetapi bibir tebal dan ranum itu terlalu manis untuk di anggurkan.

Sisi gila Jongin mendominasi; perpaduan mengerikan (tidak dalam artian buruk), menakjubkan dan menggairahkan.

Tiga ratus menit terhabiskan bermain dengan bibir; Jongin memindahkan bibirnya ke leher dan bahu pemuda Oh.

Mata memandang kagum, memuja betapa indahnya tubuh bak pahatan. Bibir;gigi;lidah bekerja sama membentuk bentuk keunguan; secara tak langsung ikut membuat pemuda Oh mengerang.

Bertemu dengan dada bidang;penuh otot;kencang bibir tebal itu menggila. Enam puluh lima detik bergerak disana, pemuda Oh tak kuasa lagi. Nafasnya memberat dengan deru yang tak teratur.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, sayang. Mari segera ke intinya, oke."

Kerlingan mata menjadi jawaban.

* * *

 **.. [Chapter 0/3] ..**

 **Continue / Stop ?**

* * *

 **Publisher's note :**

 **Love you too, honey. Sesekali kau itu harus dijahatin. Kkkk.**

 **Tapi aku masih enggak terima kau tulis cerita ini pake otp mu dulu baru kau edit. Liat nanti, ku buat kau sengsara lebih dari ini HAHAHA.**

 **Well. Salam kenal semuanya. Istri imajiner Oh Sehun disini.**

 **Saya bukan author, hanya bertugas mempublish (paksa) cerita yang dikarang oleh author cerita diatas, sebut saja dia Mawar.**

 **Kenapa publish paksa, karena si Mawar idiot itu nulis cuma untuk konsumsi pribadi dan alasannya terlalu malas untuk kelola akun. [Dia orang terbodoh yang pernah saya jumpai]**

 **Jadi saya ambil paksa cerita dia untuk saya publish disini.**

 **Cerita yang saya publish bisa fiksi dengan pair otp si Mawar, atau dengan otp saya, Sehun x Everyone. Karena saya tidak menulis, jadi, saya hanya mengambil paksa cerita Mawar untuk saya publish. Jadi, akun ini akan diramaikan oleh banyak shipper [amin].**

 **Tapi kalau kalian ingin fiksi otp kalian yang di publish, silahkan pm saya. Saya akan menyuruh budak saya itu untuk membuatnya. Kkkk.**

 **Ah, lupa, satu lagi. Fiksi ini bisa dibilang imajinasi saya setelah melihat Sehun bugil eh topless di majalah dan konser. I just wanna sit on his lap, kiss him, bite his lips, and ride his dick. OMFG. That would be fuckin' amazing. Maaf, saya memang selalu sange tiap melihat Sehun.**

 **Btw, i'm weak for bottom Jongin. I love that concept so much. But i love Sehun being topped too, kkk.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	2. page 1 set me free

**background music :**

 **taeyeon – set me free**

* * *

 **.. [Lunatic] ..**

 **Oh Sehun X Kim Jongin**

 **PWP – Porn With Plot**

 **[1/3]**

 **Page 1 : Set Me Free**

* * *

Langit oranye di atas kepala; matahari yang perlahan bersiap terbenam masuk di ujung barat; burung-burung yang terbang kembali menuju rumah mereka;

menjadi teman Jongin di dalam kereta yang berjalan menuju kampung halaman.

Bola matanya bergulir menjarahi sekitar; memperhatikan tidak lebih dari 5 orang penumpang lain yang berada dalam gerbong yang sama dengannya.

Ada seorang kakek tua yang sedang tertidur; dua ibu-ibu yang sedang mengobrol; dua orang remaja lelaki berseragam sekolah.

Wajar tak banyak penumpang karena kereta ini termasuk tua dibandingkan dengan kereta lain yang beroperasi.

Pemberhentian Jongin di stasiun terakhir; sekitar lima puluh lima menit perjalanan dan artinya masih perlu empat puluh lima menit lagi hingga ia sampai.

Bunyi ting tanda notifikasi dari ponselnya mengambil alih atensi Jongin.

Binar senang terpancar dari matanya dengan seukir senyum yang menyertai.

Ibu jari menekan ikon aplikasi Tumblr pada layar bersambutkan unggahan terbaru akun 'oohsehun'.

Atensi Jongin berpusat seluruhnya kesana masih dengan senyum bodoh menempel cantik di wajahnya.

Terlihat disitu, seorang lelaki tak berpakaian hanya berbalutkan celana dalam berwarna merah. Berpose dengan raut wajah dan pose seduktif kearah kamera.

Kembali ibu jari menekan layar lantas mengusap ke kanan dan gambar terganti.

Masih pria yang sama, berbaring menyamping di pinggir kolam renang; tubuh atletisnya basah dan celana dalam merah itu sedikit mencetak bentuk kejantanannya.

Darah Jongin berdesir kala foto ketiga menyapa penglihatan sejurus dengan ereksinya datang.

Pria tadi, hanya menutup kemaluannya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia dapat melihat beberapa helai rambut kemaluan mengintip malu-malu.

Menggambar raut seduktif di wajah tampannya; satu alis menukik masuk sementara satunya naik. Dengan tambahan;

ujung celana dalam merah terjepit katupan bongkahan tipis daging bibir serta alat penguyah bagian depan–yang sebelumnya membalut bokong dan kemaluannya.

Ingin rasanya Jongin menggantikan posisi celana dalam itu dengan kejantanannya.

Foto terakhir sukses membuat Jongin terperanjat dalam duduknya.

Umpatan dalam suara yang keras hampir saja terlontar.

Darah Jongin berdesir lebih hebat; gairah seksual memuncak naik; darah berjalan menuju bagian selatan membuat ereksi kian mengeras.

Mata nya disuguhi pose pria itu;

kepala tertoleh ke samping; jari membentuk pose V di dekat dagu; senyum lebar nan manis yang ikut menelan habis mata sipit membentuk bulan sabit.

Begitu menggemaskan. Tetapi bukanlah itu fokus Jongin.

Keadaan pria itu dalam foto terakhir;

sisi samping pantat putih terlihat menggoda, bisep kekar dan dada bidang serta perut penuh otot yang Jongin bayangkan jika lidahnya dapat bermain disana

dan bagian terbaiknya; turun sedikit ke bawah, akal sehat Jongin menguap hilang;

selangkah lebih dekat Jongin dengan penampakan pusaka yang ia idam-idamkan; tertutupi celana dalam merah tadi, catat, hanya batangnya.

Testis serta rambut kemaluan terlihat jelas sementara batang yang menegang tegak tertutupi dengan baik. Menjulang cukup tinggi membuat pikiran Jongin bergerak liar.

Liur Jongin serasa ingin menetes ketika foto ia zoom; ingin rasanya ia melarikan hidungnya menciumi rambut kemaluan dan membawa mulutnya mengulum bola kembar menggantung di bawah batang keras menggoda itu.

Memikirkan bagaimana rasa batang itu jika terjepit bongkahan kenyal di bagian belakang tubuhnya atau diantara dua belah bibirnya.

Nafas berderu setengah cepat, gigi menggigit bibir bawah selagi tangan bergerak menuju selangkangan menggembung; menaruh beberapa remasan di sana.

Jongin butuh pelepasan dan tak ada satupun tempat di dalam gerbong kereta ini memungkinkannya untuk menuntaskan hasrat nya.

Artinya Jongin harus menahan sakit selama lebih dari empat puluh menit ke depan.

.

.

.

Jam digital ponsel menunjukkan bahwa sudah pukul tujuh lewat lima belas ketika Jongin sampai di stasiun terakhir; pemberhentiannya.

Lima menit lebih lama dari biasanya karena penumpang-penumpang yang bersama Jongin tadi turun di stasiun sebelumnya meninggalkan Jongin sendiri seorang diri disana.

Sebenarnya ia hampir saja khilaf ingin melayukan ereksinya disana kalau saja setan baik di telinga kanannya tidak menghentikan.

Tas tergantung di genggaman tangan, kaki melangkah keluar stasiun.

Tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali seorang penjaga; ia melempar senyum kepada bapak penjaga sebelum lanjut melangkah.

Halte bus menyapa penglihatan kala kaki mencapai tiga ratus langkah dari pintu keluar stasiun. Sudut bibir tertarik membentuk senyum lantas mempercepat langkah kaki setengah berlari.

Dering tanda panggilan masuk dari ponsel merebut atensi, Jongin melirik layar ponsel lantas tersenyum dan mengangkat panggilan.

"Jemput aku sekarang. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan mu."

Sahutan dari seberang terdengar ketika pantat bertemu dengan kursi. Mata melirik sekitar tak menemukan seorang pun disana.

"Tak ada lagi bus yang akan lewat, kurasa. Aku tak ingin mati perjaka disini, oke."

Jongin yakin pria di seberang sana memutar mata nya malas mendengar omongan melanturnya.

"Setidaknya aku harus mati setelah berhasil ditiduri oleh Oh Sehun."

Panggilan terputus setelah orang di seberang mengiyakan omongan nyeleneh itu menghadirkan kekeh kecil dari Jongin.

"Ah. Aku juga harus menidurkan adik kecilku ini. Dengan foto-foto Sehun tadi, tentu saja."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai di halte tempat Jongin berada dua puluh menit setelah panggilan mereka berakhir. Mereka berangkat menuju rumah Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya.

Rencana mengobrol mereka ketika sampai di rumah gagal ketika celetuk tiba-tiba Jongin terucap.

"Kyungsoo, ayo tidur denganku. Aku benar-benar harus menidurkan penisku. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

Senyum cerah tercetak di wajah Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja aku bersedia." Sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasih Jongin itu menarik Jongin tak sabaran menuju kamar.

Ciuman basah mengawali; dua bibir melahap rakus selama beberapa saat. Bibir turun menuju leher meninggalkan bekas disana. Terus turun menuju dada.

Lenguhan terus keluar dari belah bibir ranum Jongin. Tangan meremat helaian surai hitam Kyungsoo; melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia dapat. Umpatan-umpatan pendek pun ikut meluncur meminta Kyungsoo segera menidurinya.

"Sabar, sayang. Segala sesuatu butuh persiapan."

Mata Jongin memutar malas disela-sela erangannya, "Persetan dengan itu, bajingan." ia menaik-naikkan pinggulnya hingga mengenai perut sedikit buncit Kyungsoo.

Kekeh kecil Kyungsoo diakhiri dengan aksi yang membuat Jongin mengerang penuh nafsu.

"Cepat masukkan, bajingan. Berhenti bermain-main."

Bukan sebuah respon berarti yang didapat, Jongin mendapati tiga jari Kyungsoo menggaruk dinding analnya. Keluar-masuk dengan cepat mengirimkan seribu gelenyar nikmat.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar kala titik sensitifnya telah ditumbuk oleh jari Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk ini. Ia butuh Kyungsoo. Sepenuhnya. Segera.

Menangkap sinyal yang dikirimkan Jongin tak membuat Kyungsoo bersimpati. Senyum jahil di bibir dan kerlingan matanya pada Jongin menjelaskan semua;

bahwa ia akan terus menyiksa Jongin. Seperti ini.

* * *

Penis Kyungsoo sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam lubangnya. Pinggul Jongin bergerak tak tahu malu, memutar-mutar penis Kyungsoo dalam lubangnya membuat pria dibawahnya itu mengerang.

Jongin mulai bergerak, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya memompa penis Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan sedang. Menikmati tiap inci dari batang keras itu dalam lubangnya seakan tak ada hari esok untuk menikmatinya.

"Hei–nhh–apa kau segitunya ingin ditiduri?"

Tatap takjub terpancar dari mata Kyungsoo; menikmati dan memuja bagaimana Jongin bergerak liar diatasnya.

"Enam bulan sudah aku tidak memiliki seks–anh–itulah kenapa sekarang aku begitu rakus." bertumpu pada tangan yang berada di perut Kyungsoo, "–fuck–ahh–dan menemukan kau mempermainkanku seperti tadi membuatku emosi." Jongin menyuarakan protesnya.

Puting dijepit; sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo; menemukan sang pelaku dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya.

"Mmh–kuabaikan satu itu tapi aku tetap akan membalasmu nanti."

Respon Kyungsoo;

Pinggulnya ikut bergerak naik memperdalam sodokan penisnya. Sodokan ke tiga belas, titik sensitif berhasil ditekan.

"Waktunya pembalasan, sayang."

Ingin rasanya Jongin menampar wajah manis Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

* * *

Posisi berganti; menguntungkan bagi Jongin karena ia lelah menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Dalam posisi ini, penis Kyungsoo merangsek masuk lebih dalam dan itu luar biasa nikmat. Dalam posisi ini pula, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menggila. Desahan tak henti serta pinggul yang memutar-mutar lihai.

Remasan Jongin pada sprei dibawahnya menguat kala puncaknya sudah mendekat. Ia merengek dan mengerang keras sebelum akhirnya melepaskan seluruh pelepasannya. Kepalanya berputar dan seluruh tenaganya terkuras habis.

"Aku masih belum menjumpai puncak ku, sayang."

Peringat Kyungsoo. Menambah kecepatan pada pergerakan pinggulnya.

Tangannya memberikan tamparan-tamparan kecil pada bokong Jongin.

Dan Jongin tidak memiliki tenaga selain untuk menumpukan kepalanya pada bantal dibawahnya dan mendesah keras lagi dan lagi untuk tiap sodokan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencapai puncaknya. Membuat Jongin menangis merana antara nikmat dan lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Senja telah pulang sejak tiga jam lalu; sudah mendekati waktu tidur orang normal atau aturan jam main anak-anak di bawah umur; hawa dingin pun mulai meningkatkan tingkatannya.

Tak menghentikan kegiatan panas dua sejoli untuk terus berbagi liur melalui ciuman; berbagi keringat dengan tubuh; melontarkan erangan nikmat dari tiap sodokan ataupun sentuhan.

"Pergi lah ke kamar kalau kalian ingin melakukan seks, sialan. Kalian merusak selera makanku."

Seruan protes terlontar bersama decakan kesal dan tatapan datar bercampur jengkel. Pelontar protes, Jongin, berteriak sekali lagi ketika protesan nya dianggap angin lalu. Alih-alih memberikan respon baik, pasangan biadab –Jongdae dan Kyungsoo– itu malah menambah tenaga pada kegiatan mereka.

"mmmh–kau pikir aku–unhh–mau masuk ke kamar bekas kalian tadi–fuck!"

Sahutan berbalut erangan terlontar disusul oleh klimaks dari Jongdae. Kekasih Kyungsoo itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda bertubuh kecil di bawahnya.

Mata mendelik, kesal, "Tapi kalian bisa kan tidak melakukannya di dapur! Astaga, dari semua tempat!" teriakan kesal ketiga dari Jongin terlontar.

"Diam kau. Sudah menumpang juga."

Skak. Balasan Jongdae menumbuk tepat sasaran; mengunci mulut dan Jongin menelan kembali semua amarah nya.

Jongdae tertawa bersama Kyungsoo ketika Jongin membawa dirinya menjauhi mereka menuju ruang tamu sambil menghentakkan kaki.

.

.

.

Tiga gelas teh aprikot, tiga potong cheese cake menjadi teman mengobrol Jongin bersama Jongdae dan Kyungsoo ketika jarum jam menunjuk pukul sebelas malam lewat.

Sesapan pertama pada teh nya, bibir Jongdae bergerak, tatapan nya mengarah pada Jongin. "Apa keperluanmu, kemari? Sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi kami, tumben sekali." Terdengar seperti tidak suka, tapi Jongin tahu memang begitu cara bicara Jongdae, jadi ia tak menaruh kesal.

Kyungsoo ikut menimpali pada tusukan kecil kedua cheese cake di garpunya. "Kau sedang tidak ada masalah, bukan?"

Tarikan nafas dalam menjadi pengawal jawaban.

"Aku hanya ingin liburan, kau tahu, pekerjaanku belakangan ini membuat kepalaku hampir meledak. Sebelum mati konyol karena stress aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kalian sekaligus berlibur. Ditambah lagi desakan ibu ku untuk segera menikah. Oh astaga. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mati saja."

Gurat lelah dapat tergambar jelas dari wajah dan tatapan mata Jongin.

Hening merajai selama beberapa ratus detik; membiarkan suara jarum jam mengisi beriringan dengan suara penghuni malam.

"Kami tidak bisa membantumu, karena kami tahu kau tidak ingin terikat dengan komitmen, atau mungkin belum entahlah aku bukan peramal." Tatapan tajam Kyungsoo jatuh pada Jongdae, aneh-aneh saja kekasihnya itu, ia merasa malu. "Tapi satu hal, kami akan selalu di sebelahmu. Kami juga akan coba berbicara dengan bibi."

"Tidak usah, aku berterima kasih sekali kalian ingin membantu, tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian. Mempunyai kalian di sisiku saja sudah cukup untukku."

Baik Jongdae maupun Kyungsoo bersiap menyahut namun gelengan kepala dan senyum Jongin berhasil menggagalkan mereka.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi tidur. Aku ingin meikmati waktu ku sendiri. Dan lagi aku terus mengingat seks di dapur tadi ketika melihat kalian. Itu mengangguku. Sudah sana pergi, shoo, shoo."

"Dasar tamu kurang ajar."

Jongin tergelak, setidaknya sedikit beban di pundaknya terangkat sekarang.

* * *

 **lunatic ; fuck-me-sehun ; kim jongin**

* * *

Hembusan keempat, saat seseorang meraih paksa batang nikotin dari tangan Sehun. Menempatkan itu dibawah tapak sepatu mahalnya.

"Apa masalahmu, sialan?"

Mood Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik, ia bisa saja mematahkan kedua lengan bajingan itu sekarang juga.

"Hanya mengingatkan kalau kau memiliki riwayat penyakit paru-paru. Berhenti menyusahkanku, brengsek."

Alih-alih memberikan respon, tangan terulur menarik sebatang lainnya lantas membakar dan menghisapnya lagi. Asapnya ia hembuskan ke atas pria lain.

"Jangan urusi aku lagi kalau begitu."

Tawa sarkastik terdengar keras, pria bermarga Park melempar tatap tajam. "Akan kulakukan kalau aku bisa." sebuah penegasan berselimutkan kebohongan. "Aku masih terikat kontrak bersamamu dan pesan mendiang Ibumu."

"Putuskan kontrak dan abaikan pesan itu. Maka kau terbebas dariku."

Bara rokok padam setelah berciuman dengan asbak. Tatap datar melayang, menahan pria tinggi di depannya bicara.

"Jangan cegah aku menjemput kematianku. Karena kau tahu lebih dari siapapun."

Penegasan itu menghadirkan hening beberapa ratus detik.

Dan terpecahkan oleh celetuk aneh nan tiba tiba Sehun.

"Bisakah kau membuka pantat mu untukku? Mendadak aku ingin meniduri seorang lelaki."

Pria bermarga Park melontarkan sebuah makian, "Kau butuh lubang untuk penismu, kan?" kakinya terangkat, mendarat tepat diatas selangkangan menggembung Sehun. Memberikan tekanan kuat disana. "Rasakan jepitan lubang neraka ini."

Menariknya kembali, tertawa mengejek keatas Sehun sebelum pergi.

Tawa Sehun meledak. "Hei, boleh juga. Rasanya enak juga." setengah berteriak ia kearah Park Chanyeol. Tertawa seiring dengan menghilangnya punggung lebar itu dari pandangan.

.

.

.

Rambut basah tersisir jari ke belakang; bahu lebar nan bidang, dada bidang penuh otot, perut berhiaskan delapan petak kecil otot, garis selangkangan yang mengantar menuju 'surga' tertutupi lilitan melingkar handuk pada pinggang, membalut bokong kencang dan menutupi kejantanan;

tetes air menaruh tempat di dada dan perut; beberapa mengalir jatuh terserap oleh benang-benang handuk yang melilit melingkar di pinggang.

Tangan lembab meraih ponsel keluaran terbaru berlogo apel tergigit; mengecek sesuatu.

Sebuah pesan masuk; DM di akun tumblr miliknya; merebut atensi Sehun. Kening berkerut dalam tanda heran tak menghentikan jari untuk membuka pesan, melihat isinya.

Dominasi kaget dan sedikit lucu menghampiri Sehun ketika isi pesan memberikan sapa pada penglihatannya.

* * *

 **23:12**

 **sehun-fuck-me**

 **aku penasaran sekali dengan seberapa besar penis mu itu dan celana dalam sialan itu sangat mengganggu T.T kenapa tidak mulutku saja yang menggantikan celana dalam itu T.T aku jadi harus berfantasi lebih keras lagi huhu T.T tidak bisakah kau memperlihatkan saja semuanya? tanggung sekali T.T**

 **sialan, kau membuatku harus bermain solo. kuharap aku bisa melihat langsung seberapa besar ukurannya dan merasakan langsung penismu itu.**

* * *

 **balas**

* * *

 **23:15**

 **oohsehun**

 **ingin bertemu?**

 **kirimkan aku alamatmu.**

 **dan persiapkan dirimu.**

 **karna aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu.**

* * *

 **Page 1 : Set Me Free ; END**

* * *

 **p/n**

 **Hola~**

 **maaf banget karna butuh enam bulan untuk update. soalnya cerita ini dihentiin secara sepihak sama si Mawar (sialan emang), Mawar udah enggak niat lanjutin ini awalnya, tapi abis dipaksa akhirnya dia nyerah dan lanjutin ini (dia emang enggak pernah menang kalo lawan aku hoho)**

 **Mawar ngucapin banyak makasih untuk kalian para reader walaupun dia sama kalian beda otp. dia juga mau minta maaf kalo chap ini ngecewain karna udah enam bulan dia enggak nulis jadi mungkin chapter ini enggak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, terutama dari segi penulisan. dan dari segi cerita, ini agak belok dari ide awal, Mawar bilang bakalan ada sedikit konflik dan dia bakalan ngasih ending yang gak diduga (aku udah korek-korek dari dia soal itu, begitu dia bilang endingnya gimana langsung mau aku tonjok saking keselnya duh). kata Mawar bakalan ada bonus chapter, sehabis chap 3 update, dan disitulah kejutannya datang.**

 **aku gak sempat balas review kalian tapi aku baca semua kok, Mawar juga. dan kami senang sama respon positif kalian. dan disini aku mau bales satu review yang menurut aku penting.**

 **Q : Mawar itu cewek apa cowok?**

 **A : cowok. tulen. (jangan kaget ya xD)**

 **aku potong disini ya cuap-cuapnya karna udah panjang banget kekeke. chap dua enggak janji bakalan cepet di post, karna aku sama Mawar ini calon maba jadi kami punya banyak hal yang diurus ToT (jadi mahasiswa itu capek ternyata enakan jadi siswa ToT)**

 **babay!**


End file.
